April Showers to Flowers
by lionluver2005
Summary: Francis finally gets the courage to ask Matthew out on a date under the cherry blossoms, hoping he will confess for the first time to Matthew, but they both have obstacles headed for them in order for anything to happen, or that'd be too easy


**AN: Anyways, heres my first Franada Ive been dying to write! I was originally gonna have this uploaded when spring started...but that failed. Anyways, this is an AU where the countries are in high school, in case you get confused. I always have fun writing Gakuen~**

_Summary: Francis finally gets the courage to ask Matthew out on a date under the cherry blossoms, hoping he will confess for the first time to Matthew, but they both have obstacles headed for them in order for anything to happen, or that'd be too easy~_

It was mid-April, a time for spring break, but also the time when the cherry blossoms blossomed in the heart of Washington DC. Francis was on a mission to take his precious Canadian love interest to the cherry blossom festival, and get him out of the clutches of the ruthless meat-headed Alfred. Alfred was very protective of Matthew, but that hasn't stopped Francis. Although this was going to be the first going to Matthew's house w/o said Canadian with him. Francis knew that if he just showed up at Matthew's house Alfred would slam the door in his face, which is why he would usually call Matthew before-hand. But this was a special occasion that Francis wanted to surprise Matthew with, he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Francis was outside of Matthew's home early afternoon, pacing back and forth figuring out his strategy plan. Francis had been threatened more than enough times by Alfred, that he was possibly just a tiny bit afraid of the American. But this fear of his was understandable as Alfred had threatened him with death if Alfred caught him trespassing on his property without Matthew's permission.

Francis finally took a deep breath, straightened his back and slowly started to walk towards the front door. He figured he shouldn't be afraid of some freshmen. Just because he was captain of the track team and a first-string football player Francis had no reason to fear him. Okay, maybe it was because of that he was a little frighten, but he needed to appear fearless. Francis knocked on the front door.

"I got it!" Francis heard Alfred yell inside the house.

Francis flinched slightly hearing Alfred's voice. Alfred jerked the door open, looking excited, as if it was Ronald McDonald answering the door. Francis jumped after Alfred surprisingly opened the door. Once Alfred saw who it was, his excited grin turned into an indifferent frown, as if the sight of Francis ruined his day. Alfred leaned on the side of the door and asked, "What do you want...?"

The way Alfred phrased it annoyed the Frenchmen, and he didn't want to deal with Alfred's crap today.

"I came to visit Matthew" Francis retorted while glaring at Alfred.

"Matthew didn't mention you coming today... what makes you think I'm gonna let you see my bro?" Alfred said back while turning defensive. The American treated Matthew as if he was some sort of treasure only Alfred could have.

"Look Alfred, I don't think I need you permission when I can and can't see Matthew."

Francis started to get fed up of Alfred's childish behavior and tried to take a step inside the house, but Alfred quickly slammed his hand against the other side of the door, blocking his path.

"Al! Who's at the door?" a familiar voice attempted to yell, but what it came out sounding more like was a regular speaking voice that cracked slightly. Francis peaked his head inside the house, wanting to see who it was. He caught a glimpse of Matthew halfway down the staircase. Once seeing Francis, he started to rush down the stairs before Alfred could answer.

Then Matthew was at the door next to Alfred, and pushed Alfred's arm down so it wouldn't be blocking the way.

"Alfred! Why didn't you tell me Francis was here?" Matthew said with an annoyed tone, even though his voice was very soft.

"You just saw him the other day Mattie! Besides, he was just leaving." Alfred said to Matthew with ease. Alfred then grabbed Francis's arm and turned him around to try to escort him out.

"H-Hey!" Francis said, surprised by Alfred's actions. Right before Francis was going to jerk his arm off of him, Matthew came to Francis's defense and pulled Alfred's arm off of the Frenchman and started to hug Francis's arm. Matthew looked very protective of Francis. Alfred got pushed back by Matthew, because he didn't fight with his brother, "Mattie...?" Alfred said in shock of his brother's actions.

"S-Stop being such a bully...! H-He's...my friend!" Matthew stuttered while hugging the Frenchmen's arm. Matthew was blushing from the frustration and the embarrassment. He also started to tremble because he usually didn't talk back to Alfred like this. Francis was standing in awe at Matthew, never having seen Matthew being this assertive. Alfred had a blank look on his face and sighed.

"...fine, I'm expecting Arthur to come over soon anyways" Alfred explained. Alfred then leaned into Francis to whisper into his ear, "You hurt Mattie...I hurt you." The comment made Francis's skin crawl.

Alfred pulled back and smiled at Matthew "I'll see you later then Mattie~" Alfred said with a bright smile to Matthew, not a threatening smile like earlier, and walked inside while slamming the door. Both Francis and Matthew flinched at the sound. Once things were silent, Matthew looked up to Francis. He quickly averted his gaze back down while still hugging his arm. He blushed furiously and let go of Francis's arm and returned to his mousy self.

"I-I'm...r-really sorry about Alfred..." said apologetically to Francis

"Don't worry about it" Francis said while he put his hand on Matthew's shoulder to calm him down.

"I'm used to his behavior."

Matthew looked up to Francis with an innocent look and asked "Why...are you here F-Francis..?" tilting his head.

"O-Oh! Right, well, I wanted to surprise you and ask if you wanted to see the Cherry Blossom Festival with me?" Francis explained.

Matthew's eyes widened while still blushing. He was going to ask Francis at school, but he was too shy to ask as per usual. Matthew was overjoyed when Francis took the time to ask him at his house.

"I-I'd love to-!" Matthew exclaimed out of happiness, but then recoiled back to being shy for his sudden outburst. "He's so adorable!" Francis thought, with having a light blush at his reaction. Francis was also very happy on the inside, but on the outside he just smiled and said "Great~!"

Matthew looked down, noticed he was barefoot, looked back at Francis and said, "I'll be right back..." Matthew turned around and shut the door to get his shoes. Once he was out of sight, Francis breathed out, relieved, and slouched slightly. He started to blush thinking "I did it.." He put his hand over his heart, and started to clutch it a little, being nervous. He had to admit, he put up a smooth, suave facade, but when it came to his own personal love, he got just as timid as Matthew.

Right before Matthew was going to open the door, he pulled back the curtain that covered the window over the door a little, and peeked out wondering what Francis was doing. He saw Francis pacing back and forth, looking a bit flustered. He replaced the curtain and chuckled to himself thinking it was cute that the Frenchman could look so nervous, even though he remains cool when Matthew is around.

Matthew sneakily opened the door while Francis had wandered a bit farther down the lawn of Matthew's house, standing, gyrating his leg while saying something to himself. Matthew tip-toed to sneak up on Francis and over heard him saying "Don't wanna screw this up..."

"Screw what up?" Matthew said, revealing himself to Francis. Francis jumped and put his hand over his heart in fright. "D-Don't do that..!" Francis said, now loosing his composure. Matthew tilted his head to the side and asked "What were you talking about?"

Francis then stood quiet looking to the side "Nothing..." Francis replied.

He was thinking about how to confess without screwing it up. They both stood there awkwardly until Francis decided to break the silence and ask "Shall we go~?" as he held out his hand. Matthew at first hesitantly put his hand out. He took Francis's hand lightly and said "Y-Yes...!"

Once Matthew and Francis got to the festival, they were surrounded by couples. Some were admiring the trees, while others were making out behind them, and for those who didn't think the Cherry Blossoms provided enough secrecy decided to get frisky in the bushes. Francis meant to take him where all the families were, but got caught up talking to Matthew, they both wandered into the couple zone. Luckily Matthew was too distracted by the blooming blossoms and the petals falling all around them to notice the acts of fornication happening around them.. Apparently Francis's plan of romance wasn't at all original.

While Matthew was admiring the trees, Francis started to scan around the area and saw some familiar faces, and one that he immediately recognized. He laid back up against a tree looking at Matthew enjoying himself.

"Francis that pedo! Who does he think he is barging into my house!" Francis heard crystal clear, killing the mood for him, and heard what sounded like someone he knew all-too-well right behind him. He's eyes widened and remained frozen behind the tree.

"Noo...it couldn't be..." Francis tried to reassure himself

"Why are you talking about him of all people on our date!" He heard another voice with him, that sounded like a scruffy British boy.

"Mon Dieu! What are Alfred and Arthur doing here!" Francis thought. The tree was the only thing separating Francis from certain death. Francis decided to stay and listen for a bit.

"I'm seriously pissed at him though! As we speak, he can be sweet-talking my bro into a love hotel or something!" the concerned American said. Francis just face-palmed at the comment

"What does he think I am? Some sort of rapist?" The Frenchmen thought to himself. After that it went quiet. "Are they gone...?" Francis thought. as he sneaked his head around. All he could see was Alfred's face touching Arthur's, the owner of the British voice Francis had heard not a moment before, as both their eyes were closed. Francis just stared with an open mouth smile as he saw Arthur's arms locked around Alfred's neck, bringing them closer to the tree, with Alfred facing away from Francis, he could only see Arthur's actions.

After a while Francis darted back to his side of the tree with a slight blush.

"I knew they were close, but they were dating? How do I not know this!" Francis argued with himself as he started to sneak away from the tree. He went over to where Matthew was, but then realized he wasn't there. He had apparently lost sight of Matthew while spying on Alfred and Arthur.

"Shiiit...!" Francis said under his breath.

He started to walk around the area, trying not to run into intimate couples. After awhile he found the timid Canadain sitting in fetal position behind a tree pretty far where they were before, luckily with no one around. He knelt down beside him noticing his head was being buried in is knees. He laid a hand on his shoulder, relieved that he found him. "Matthew...? You okay..?"

Matthew shoulders flinched at Francis's touch and his head darted up. "F-Francis-!" Matthew exclaimed as he jumped towards Francis without thinking and hugged him as if he hasn't seen him in years.

"I-I'm sorry..! I-I wandered off...and ran i-into...Gilbert.." Matthew whimpered into Francis's chest.

Francis was surprised at the reaction, and noticed his shoulders were getting damp. He slowly began to hug him back as he listened to Matthew story. "What about Gil? Did something happen..?" Gilbert was one of Francis's close friends. Gilbert was a bigger perv then he was, and Francis had caught him eyeing his Mattie on occasion, knowing that Francis liked him. Gilbert would always threaten him, saying that one day he will take him away. Francis never took him seriously cause he figured he was all talk.

"G-Gilbert...started talking to me..and was saying s-strange things..I didn't notice him...leading me away from you..." Matthew continued to explain to him, he was still teary, and as he was talking, his voice was cracking as he talked due to the crying. Francis was really worried now, knowing what Gilbert was capable of.

Matthew then pulled back and had both hands on his shoulders while he continued to sniffle. Francis then noticed Matthew's left wrist was very red and slightly bruised. Francis gently took it and showed it to Matthew "Did he do this..?" Francis asked with a serious tone. Matthew whimpered a little surprised at Francis's concern. He nodded his head slowly.

"He g-grabbed me...a-and started to ….touch me...a-and-" by this point he was almost inaudible and his voice got shakier when he muttered, "kissed..me" Matthew finally finished while he had been trying to say. He started to lean into Francis's chest with his arm bent clutching to Francis's shirt as he continued to tremble. Francis was speechless. He started to rub circles on Matthew's back to calm him down. Francis had a feeling that Gil didn't JUST steal a kiss from his dear Matthew, or else he wouldn't be so traumatized, hence the bruised wrist.

He was SO gonna kill Gil for this! And to think he thought he was his friend...he probably thought it'd be a funny joke to do this so that Francis can't say he never went against his word. But thanks to Gil, Francis's love confession plan was on hold now, and thought it'd be better to just comfort him as a friend for the time being.

Matthew liked the feeling of Francis holding him. He felt at peace and that everything was going to be alright. He wished he could stay like this forever. The Maple-lover didn't want to depend on people like his brother and friends, especially Francis. He didn't want to be a burden to him. After being held and comforted by Francis for a couple of minutes, and felt like it was time. He'd been holding it in for such a long time, and wanted it to be the right time and place. It was hard for them to be alone, but his body wanted to scream out the phrase he was too afraid to say for years. It felt more right to say it now then any other decision he made.

Matthew finally pulled back and started to wipe his tears away. They were still sitting underneath a Cherry Blossom. Matthew was still blushing, but not from the crying anymore. He started to play with his fingers to find the right words.

"Fran-"

"Matthew" Francis interjected not knowing that Matthew was about to say something. "O-Oh, sorry."

"N-No, you go first..." Matthew insisted.

"Well...I just wanted to say if anything like this again...which I assure it won't from you-know-who...you can always count on me and see or call me whenever." Francis said with a warm smile. Matthew was touched by Francis's words and didn't know how much he cared for him. Which made Matthew's confession a lot easier for him to say. Matthew was so overjoyed he glomped Francis against the tree out of happiness and blurted out as loud as he can,

"I-I love you Francis! I-I..always have since the school year started...!"

Francis was completely shocked at Matthew's sudden confession. He's eyes opened as wide as they could and he blushed hard. He couldn't believe that he beat him to the punch, thinking Francis was going to be the one to confess first.

After a while, Matthew didn't know how he would react, and couldn't tell if Francis silence was a good or bad sign. Matthew was afraid now of pouring his feeling onto Francis. Matthew pulled back after a while. Matthew looked up and started to say,

"I-I'm sorry Francis...! I'll understand if you don-!" Matthew got cut off when Francis suddenly come close to Matthew's face right before he could blink. As soon as Matthew faced Francis, he took the advantage and lightly kissed him, to give him his answer. Matthew stood still, stunned by Francis's actions. After a couple of seconds, which felt like forever, Francis pulled back and gave a warm smile while rustling Matthews hair.

Matthew just blinked while still sitting frozen. Matthew then finally snapped out of it and hesitantly asked.

"S-So...will you...go out with me then...?"

Francis just stood with a blank face, trying in to hold in a laugh, but let out a snort and started to laugh lightly. He then drooped his arms around Matthew's neck, looks into his eyes and whispered soflty, "Of course mon précieux, you have to ask~?"

Matthew blushed hard, but then started to giggle as well. Francis stood up, took Matthew's hand and pulled him back to his feet. "Come on, Let go back to your place and hang out there"

Matthew tilted his head and asked "But what about Al...?"

Francis smirked slightly and then remembered what he had seen earlier and replied "I have a feeling he won't be there." Matthew was still confused, but let it go. Francis held his arm out and said "Shall we~?"

Matthew smiled and gladly held his arm close and said happily "Yes~!"


End file.
